fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Neander
Neander is one of Ianiant's FC's and a member of the heavy metal band Osmius. Bio Neander is the current lead singer and back-up guitarist for the hit heavy-metal band Osmius. As a child, he listened to early heavy metal bands, such as Pyrecracker and S.S. Xtreme, which inspired him to learn how to play the guitar. Later on, he and his best friend Saje decided to form the now famous heavy-metal band Osmius. Nowadays, though the band has been one-upped by various pop stars, Neander and the rest of Osmius still make new albums and perform at live shows. Trent's Death After Trent's death, Neander went through a short depression, where he even cut off most of his long hair as a tribute. To this day, Neander wears his hair short to keep up the memory. Appearance Neander has fair skin, brown eyes, dirty blond hair, thin eyebrows, a dirty blond goatee, a tattoo of a gray cross on his left arm, and a tattoo of a black serpent slithered on a red pitchfork on his right arm. He sometimes wears a crop top to show off his abs. Style A He wears a gray t-shirt with the Osmius logo on it, dark blue jeans, gray boots, a light gray studded belt with a black buckle, and gray fingerless gloves. Style B He wears a light gray DIY-cropped sleeveless shirt, dark gray jeans, a gray torn sleeveless overshirt with buttons, gray boots, a light gray studded belt with a black buckle, and gray fingerless gloves. Halloween Neander dresses up as a demon. The costume consists of the following: a red cropped sleeveless turtleneck, red tight pants, black boots, red devil horns, a devil tail, a light gray studded belt with a black buckle, and black fingerless gloves. He also wears black eye shadow and carries a red pitchfork. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Onions Q13 *8 Mushrooms QA *Cook for 2/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *BBQ Sauce *Tomato *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Pork *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cherry C Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Pancake *Butter x 1 *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee **Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Tomato *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 BBQ Chicken Strips O *6 French Fries O *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pumpernickel Bun *Kielbasa *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Chili *Bacon **Medium Root Beer **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Fried Egg *Tomato *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Nutty Butter Cup L **Cherry C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Christmas): *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gingerbread Man L **Cherry C **Gingerbread Man R *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Crushed Peanuts *Hazelnut Swizzle L *Waffle Cone Wedge C *Hazelnut Swizzle R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Three Cheese Sauce *Black Pepper *4 Sausages *5 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Black Peppers *4 Roasted Turkeys *5 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Chunky Blend *Cookie Dough *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Crushed Peanuts *Hazelnut Swizzle L *Blondie C *Hazelnut Swizzle R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Pumpkin Round Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Regular Round Donut **Clear Glaze **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 3: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Mini Marshmallows **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Donut 1: **Pumpkin Round Donut **Filling: Mocha Cream **Chocolate Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Regular Waffle Donut **Clear Glaze **Honey Drizzle *Donut 3: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Mini Marshmallows **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BBQ Hog Wings O *6 Potato Skins O *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Hams Q13 *4 Spinaches Q12 *6 Chickens Q24 *8 Mushrooms QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Cook *Sliced Turkey *Sautéed Onions *Sliced Turkey *BBQ Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rico’s Chili **Poutine Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Wheat Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Cook *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Sliced Turkey *Gravy *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rico’s Chili **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner B *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Nutty Butter Cup **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Nutty Butter Cup L **Cherry C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner B *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Nutty Butter Cup L **Harvest Stripe Cookie C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *50% Fudge Filling *50% Pecans *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup A *Crushed Peanuts A *8 Whipped Cream Dollops O Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Gingersnap Crust *50% Pumpkin Filling *50% Pecans *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup A *Crushed Peanuts A *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies O Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Hard Shell *Pork *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Refried Beans *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Hard Shell *Turkey *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Refried Beans *Southwest Stuffing *Sour Cream *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Brown Rice **Tamago **Asparagus **Carrots *Tonkatsu Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Almond Tea **Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Brown Rice **Roasted Turkey **Asparagus **Carrots *Gravy *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Pumpkin Spice Tea **Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Hard Shell *Pork *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Refried Beans *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Hard Shell *Turkey *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Refried Beans *Southwest Stuffing *Sour Cream *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Pancake *Butter x 1 *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee **Sugar Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Pancake *Pecan Praline x 1 *Honey *Streusel *Drink: **Large Pumpkin Spice Coffee **Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce *Papa’s Cheese Blend *2 Pulled Porks Q13 *4 Broccolis Q12 *6 Chickens Q24 *8 Mushrooms QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Buttermilk Biscuit *BBQ Sauce *Papa’s Cheese Blend *2 Pulled Porks Q13 *4 Broccolis Q12 *6 Chickens Q24 *8 Home Fries QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Chili *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Medium Root Beer **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Pumpernickel Bun *Kielbasa *Gravy *Sauerkraut *Stuffing *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Medium Root Beer **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Chili *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Medium Root Beer **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Sausage Gravy *Sauerkraut *Hash Browns *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Medium Root Beer **Large Bacon Jack Trivia *Although he likes eating at Papa's restaurants, he prefers home-cooked meals. Gallery FCNeander.png|Neander's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt FCNeanderHalloween.png|Neander's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt Neander%27sFidgetSpinner.png Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters